La Venganza del Volvo TRADUCCIÓN
by Colyflawer
Summary: Edward se venga de lo que Bella le hizo a su bebé. Tienes que leer La Muerte del Volvo primero
1. Bella

Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío, aun que me encantaría :D, los personajes pertenecen a S.M y la brillante historia es de Monkey Mojo

Para aquellos que lo leen por primera vez, en mi perfil esta la primera parte "La muerte del volvo"

* * *

><p>Primera venganza: Bella<p>

Bella POV

Camine hacia mi camioneta que estaba en la acera, hace ya casi un mes del _incidente_, como así lo llamamos ahora. Me sorprendió gratamente que Edward no haya tratado de tomar ningún tipo de venganza. De hecho, había sido bastante placentero estar a su alrededor, no ha estado de mal humor en lo mas mínimo.

Eso era lo que hacía a los demás sospechar, pero yo estaba segura que ahora él se encontraba bien.

Después de todo, ¿Que podría hacerme realmente a mi? Soy la droga de su adicción y todo eso.

Así que, ahora yo estaba yendo a buscar a Edward, para hacer un cambio, él se estaba poniendo muy despreocupado con todo...

Llegue a mi camioneta y me subí. Cuando la puse en macha me quede casi sorda. No podía recordar que sonara así de alto, Tendría que llevarla para que la revisen.

Puse la camioneta en la primera marcha y presione ligeramente el acelerador y di un grito.

Quede pegada al fondo del asiento por la fuerza de la velocidad con la que arranco. Rápidamente pise los frenos y trate de calmar mi corazón. Latía incluso mas rápido que cuando Edward me besaba.

Tome mi teléfono y llame a Edward.

"¿Hola?" Me pregunto.

"¿QUE HICISTE?"

"¿Qué? Bella, querida, ¿a que te refieres?"

"¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI POBRE CAMIONETA?"

"Oh. eso. hice que Rosalie le pusiera el motor del auto de carreta mas rápido y potente del mundo." Él respondió. Entonces tuvo el descaro de decir, "¿Te gusta?"

Yo solo grite frustrada y cerré de golpe el teléfono.

La venganza apesta.

* * *

><p>Bueno, Bueno, aca comienza la segunda parte, espero que les guste igual que la primera, a mi y a sami nos encanta :D<p>

Saludos

Colyflawer


	2. Jasper: Primera Parte

Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío, aun que me encantaría :D, los personajes pertenecen a S.M y la brillante historia es de Monkey Mojo

* * *

><p>Segunda Venganza: Jasper<p>

Jasper POV

Alice y yo estábamos caminando por el bosque cuando sucedió. Ella estaba hablando sobre un capítulo de un show para niños.

"…y luego pone esa cara y tiene una visión. ¡Es insultante! ¡Esos humanos no saben nada! ¡Yo no hago una mueca cuando tengo una visión! ¿La hago?" Me pregunto. Desde que ella vio ese Show ha estado quejándose sobre el.

"No, Alice. Tu eres hermosa cuando tienes una visión" Le respondí.

"Lo aguantare, yo solo me veo vacía" Me respondió. "Esa chica solo se ve… Como si tuviera una mala noticia luego fuera golpeada con algo duro"

Entonces Alice puso esa mirada vacía y luego me miro con horror brillando en sus ojos.

"¡Corre!" Me grito. "¡Sálvate!"

"¿De que estas hablando Alice?" Le pregunte. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Emmett corrió y agarro a Alice antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Ella no podía defenderse, él era demasiado fuerte y por la forma en que la sujetaba impedía que pudiera moverse mucho.

"¡Sálvame Jazzy! ¡No los dejes hacer esto! ¡Es horrible!" Ella gritaba a medida que se alejaban.

Corrí tras ellos, pero no me di cuenta que Edward estaba atrás de mí. Él me agarro por la cintura y provocando que nos cayéramos al suelo. Entonces Rosalie me mantuvo en el suelo mientras me ataban entre ambos.

"_¿Estas loco?_ ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Le pregunte enojado

Edward simplemente me miro y dijo, "Venganza"

Luego me arrojo sobre su hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del bosque. Llegamos a su auto y me puso en el asiento trasero.

A mi lado izquierdo estaba Emmett. A mi derecha Rosalie. En el asiento delantero Bella.

Mire a Emmett. En realidad, mire a todos ellos. "¿Dónde está Alice? ¿Qué han hecho con ella?" Les pregunte "¿Y por qué Bella no está atada?"

"No te preocupes. Alice esta en un lugar mejor... y Bella no es una amenaza" me respondió Emmett.

"¡Oh, gracias!" Dijo Bella sarcásticamente "¿Acaso crees que te toco algo malo Jasper? ¡Ellos no me ataron porque, ni siquiera puedo pretender luchar contra ellos! ¡Por lo menos tu tienes un poco de orgullo!" Se giro hacia Edward "¡Dime hacia donde vamos!" Ella le ordeno.

Edward sonrío "Bueno, Ahora que aleje a los dos de Alice puedo tomar mi decisión. Y es…" Él lo pensó por un momento.

"¡Ah! ¡Lo tengo! ¡El Show de Jerry Springer! (Programa estadounidense como Laura en America) ¡Es una _montaña rusa_ emocional! ¡Chofer! ¡Hacia Chicago!" Edward grito.

"Erm… Tu eres el chofer, estúpido"

* * *

><p>Como verán esto recién comienza, los capítulos que vienen son realmente entretenidos y espero que los disfruten tanto como yo.<p>

Saludos

Colyflawer


	3. Jasper: Segunda Parte

Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío, aun que me encantaría :D, los personajes pertenecen a S.M y la brillante historia es de Monkey Mojo

* * *

><p>Continuación de la segunda venganza: Aún con Jasper<p>

Jasper POV

Llegamos a Chicago con tiempo suficiente para entrar en el edificio. Los guardias de seguridad no tuvieron problema en dejarnos entrar, gracias a Rosalie.

Mientras Emmett y Bella desaparecieron tras bambalinas, Edward y Rose me llevaban a la fuerza hacia la audiencia. Donde me dejaron sentado justo en el centro de todo el lugar. Las tres señoras de edad que se encontraban allí sentadas no querían darnos los asientos, incluso cuando Rose les gruño. Sin embargo, cuando vieron a Edward, ellas saltaron y fueron tras el gritando de la felicidad.

Sus ojos se abrieron y salió corriendo mientras decía, "¡Atrás! ¡Atrás he dicho!" Levantando los brazos en defensa propia.

Ellas no le prestaron atención, solo sintieron que su voz era hermosa volviéndolas cada vez más frenéticas.

"Vamos, ¡Tu cosa grandota y sexy! Solo queremos jugar un poco…" Dijo una de ellas. Las otras asintieron, pero cuando vieron que él no se las iba a dar tan fácil todas gritaron, "¡Agárrenlo!" y salieron corriendo tras él, con sus bolsos de mano y todo lo que tenían, con él chillando mientras corría.

Ahora que Edward estaba fuera del camino, todo lo que necesitaba era deshacerme de Rosalie y ¡seria libre! Bella se puede salvar sola. ¡Tengo que salvar a Alice! Quien sabe el tipo de tortura que estará pasando...

"Hey, Rose—" Comencé, pero fui interrumpido por todo el publico que saltaba de sus asientos y gritaba, "¡JERRY! ¡JERRY! ¡JERRY!" muy fuerte. La anticipación y la alegría en la habitación eran abrumantes.

Para mi horror, me encontré superado por el deseo de ver a este personaje 'Jerry'. Salte sobre mis pies y empecé a corear con ellos.

La alegría que sentí cuando él apareció en el escenario fue increíble. Amaba a este hombre. Grite de alegría junto con el resto de la audiencia.

Él camino hacia el medio del escenario- justo hasta el centro de la habitación y hablo por el micrófono. "Hola a todo el mundo, ¡Bienvenidos al Show! Hoy tenemos un invitado quien nos contara su historia que es bastante triste y chocante. Su nombre es Johnny, ¡y está aquí para hablarles a todos ustedes sobre su novia engañadora!" Él gritó "¡Déjenlo entrar!"

Por alguna razón el público pensó que este hombre y su relación amorosa eran algo asombroso, así que por supuesto yo también lo creí, y aplaudí junto con ellos.

Un hombre joven entro en a la habitación desde el lado del escenario y se sentó en una silla.

"¡Bienvenido, Jhonny! di hola al público" Dijo Jerry.

"¡Hola! ¡Soy Jhonny! Mi novia es una mentirosa, engañadora, una puta traído—"

"¡Muy bien! ¡Gracias Jhonny!" Lo interrumpió Jerry. La multitud y yo estábamos casi histéricos por la compasión hacia Jhonny y su estado herido.

"Ahora, entiendo que tu novia te engaño. ¿Es eso correcto?" Le pregunto Jerry.

"...Bueno, si, se podría decir eso..." Él respondió.

"Así que, la historia es la siguiente, llegaste a casa, esperando tener una buena noche con tu novia, Becca y en lugar de eso te encontraste con ella, tu hermano, su amiga y tu madre, todos ellos haciendo... um… ¿cosas extrañas unos con otros?" Pregunto Jerry.

"Si, es sobre eso que..." Él respondió.

La audiencia jadeo, yo jadee, hasta Rose jadeo. El apretón que mantenía en mi brazo no se aflojo, aunque no sabía si hubiera querido dejar el programa de todos modos. Esto es _increíble_.

Jerry miro simpáticamente a Jhonny y le dijo, "Bueno, ¿Cómo te sentirías de ver a uno de los ofensores? ¡Traigamos a la amiga de Becca, Lisa!" Grito. La multitud la abucheo, yo la abuchee, y Jhonny se veía aprensivo.

"De verdad, eso no es necesario... Nunca la llegué a conocer. Y la verdad es que no quiero. Recién estoy superando a Becca así que..." Dijo Jhonny.

Pero no importo, porque en entonces Bella entro en escena luciendo aterrada.

El público le gritaba cosas obscenas, mientras caminaba hacia la silla. me uní a ellos. ¡Esta era la puta que había ayudado a romperle el corazón al pobre de Jhonny! La ira y la indignación que venia de todos los que me rodeaban me cegó al hecho de que era Bella y no la chica de la que Jerry había estado hablando. Me pregunte superficialmente donde estaba la Lisa real, pero me olvide de ello tan pronto como Jerry dijo, "¿Bueno, Jhonny, tienes algo que decirle a ella?"

El público y yo esperábamos su respuesta con ansias.

"No" Eso fue todo lo que dijo Jhonny.

"Muy bien… Lisa, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir de tu parte?" Jerry le pregunto a Bella.

"Um… Nada en realidad" Le respondió bella mientras se ponía roja.

"Hm. Bueno, esto no esta yendo a ningún lado. ¡Traigamos a Becca!" Grito.

Una linda mujer camino hacia el escenario y se sentó en una silla. Ella le sonrío a Jhonny y le frunció el ceño a Bella.

"Becca, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes algo que decir al hombre al que le fuiste infiel?" Le pregunto Jerry.

"¡Bueno, lo primero que quiero decir es que toda la culpa la tiene ella!" Grito Becca, apuntando a Bella.

Jadee sobresaltado, junto con el resto del público.

"¡Si, es verdad! ella me emborracho y después hicimos algunas cosas, ¡pero no fue mi culpa! ¡Ella fue la que sugirió jugar póker con cortos de alcohol en lugar de papas fritas!"

"¿Como que no es tu culpa? No deberías haberte emborrachado. Si no puedes aguantar el alcohol, no bebas" Dijo Bella

Becca jadeo, "¡Tu perra!" Y se lanzo a atacarla.

* * *

><p>Bueno, no se que decir, Jasper me mata en este capitulo con sus sentimientos y el odio que le tiene a bella, espero que se hayan reído mucho<p>

Saludos

Colyflawer


	4. Jasper: Tercera Parte

Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío, aun que me encantaría :D, los personajes pertenecen a S.M y la brillante historia es de Monkey Mojo

* * *

><p>Continuación de la segunda venganza: aún Jasper<p>

Jasper POV

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron al ver que Becca se lanzaba contra ella. Antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, fue afirmada fuertemente por el oficial de seguridad. Quien sospechosamente se veía como Emmett.

Eso es principalmente porque _era_ Emmett. Llevaba una ajustada camisa negra, luciendo exactamente como los otros guardias.

Le ayudaba mucho que fuera enorme.

Sentí las repentinas ganas de saltar sobre él y besarlo. Me abanicaba, junto con la audiencia, mientras intentaba pensar en Alice, pero mis pensamientos seguían desviándose al hombre musculoso que estaba sobre el escenario. _El sexy... Y muy musculoso— ¡Para Jasper! pero el es tan sex— ¡NO! Cambie mi _atención a la lunática que atacaba a Bella.

"¡Bájame! ¡Voy a matarla! ¡Ella lastimo a mi hombre!" Gritaba Becca, agitándose, tratando de soltarse de los brazos de Emmett.

"Tu heriste a tu hombre, imbécil" Bella le respondió en defensa.

Jhonny solo estaba sentado en su silla, calladamente viendo la escena.

Jerry estaba de pie entre las gradas, con el público, sonriendo. Estaba irradiando satisfacción.

Brevemente me pregunte donde estaba Edward, pero luego me llamo la atención una vez más ese trozo de hombre sexy— ¡_PARA! ¡JASPER MALO!_

¡Por dios, esta audiencia tiene aún más reprimidos los… S_entimientos… Q_ue Edward! Estaba a punto de volverme loco con todos estos conflictos emocionales. Lujuria, Ira, Felicidad, Confusión. Mucha confusión.

"Bueno, ¿quizá deberíamos tratar de _hablar_ las cosas, en lugar de atacarnos los unos a los otros?" Jerry pregunto desde las gradas.

"¡Si, Vamos a _hablar_ de ello! Hablemos de como esta puta me emborracho para que tonteara con varias personas, ¡incluidos familiares! ¡Jhonny! Tú me crees, ¿Cierto?" Grito Becca

Jhonny la miro calladamente. "No lo se, Ni siquiera te conozco. Ellos me sacaron de la calle y me dijeron que actuara triste y herido mientras ellos traen gente al escenario…" Dijo él.

Jadee junto con el público.

Oh, Gracias a dios. La lujuria fue remplazada por la confusión y el asombro. Excepto en Rosalie. Quien seguía mirando a Emmett.

Becca se calmó y lo miro. "Tú… ¿No sabes quién soy yo? Bueno…. ¡Eso explica por qué tampoco sé quién eres tú! Ellos me dieron una historia y me dijeron que atacara a cualquiera que estuviera en la silla…. No les importaba a quien"

"¡Hey! ¡Se supone que no tienen que contarle eso a las personas!" Grito Jerry.

Justo en ese momento Edward se estrello contra el costado del escenario, gritando. Mientras era perseguido por las tres señoras mayores con sus bolsos de mano.

Maldición. Mas Lujuria. Pero estaba ligeramente balanceada con más asombro y confusión.

Era como un coctel emocional. Un horrible y desagradable coctel de emociones que se filtraba de las señoras con bolsos de mano.

"¡Edward! ¡Hola! ¿Te estas divirtiendo?" Bella le pregunto con una sonrisa. Ella sabia que el estaba menos divertido que ella.

"¡NO! ¡Aléjenlas de mí! ¡POR FAVOR!" Grito, corriendo hacia Bella y donde estaba sentada.

Bella solo se rió de él.

El corría alrededor de la silla, también las señoras.

Una de ellas fue mas lista y corrió alrededor de la silla en sentido contrario, forzando a Edward a correr lejos de la silla y tropezarse contra la mesa de café.

Cayendo sobre ella con un sonoro golpe, rompiendo la delicada "cosa de algún tipo de madera" demoledoramente.

"¡NO!" Grito Jerry "¡Esa es la mesa favorita de Oprah! ¡Ella me la había prestado! ¡FUERA! ¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Todos ustedes! ¿GINA? ¿Gina, donde estas? ¡NECESITO UN ADVIL!"

Tenía una leve sensación (Heh… ¿Lo entienden? Tenía una… Olvídenlo…) que nuestro tiempo en este tipo de programas de televisión había llegado a su fin.

* * *

><p>Sip, el programa de los Cullen llego a su fin, este capitulo es increíble, sobre todo por los sentimientos que se despiertan en Jasper hacia Em.<p>

Saludos

Colyflawer


	5. Alice: Primera Parte

Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío, aun que me encantaría :D, los personajes pertenecen a S.M y la brillante historia es de Monkey Mojo

* * *

><p>Tercera Venganza: Alice<p>

Alice POV

**Mientras tanto, de vuelta en la hacienda… O mejor dicho en la gigante casa blanca del bosque…**

"¡Emmett! ¡Déjame en el suelo en este instante!" Le grite al idiota que me estaba llevando rápidamente hacia la casa.

"Nop, No puedo. Son ordenes de Edward. Tengo que llevarte adentro y atarte" me respondió.

"Bueno, ¡Quien hizo a Edward tu jefe? ¿Puedes pensar por tu mismo?" Le pregunte, esperando y se diera cuenta que no era el secuaz de Edward.

"¡Bueno, Eso fue lo que dije en un comienzo! Entonces Rose me dijo que si no lo hacia, se enojaría conmigo… Y no me gusta cuando Rose esta enojada conmigo… Pasan cosas malas" Me respondió mientras se estremecía.

Fruncí el ceño y le dije "Bueno, al menos me puedes decir, ¿qué es lo que me van a hacer? Solo estoy teniendo partes de visiones... Es raro. Todo lo que veo son imágenes de… Bandas de chicos y musicales…" Mis ojos se agrandaron "No se atreverían…" Jadee.

"Bueno, ya casi estamos en casa. De todas formas lo averiguaras pronto" Me respondió.

"Oh… Esto va a ser muy malo…" Murmure.

* * *

><p>Bueno, bueno, ya estamos en la mitad de esta pequeña historia, espero que les siga gustando tanto como a mi y a sami<p>

Saludos

Colyflawer


	6. Alice: Segunda Parte

Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío, aun que me encantaría :D, los personajes pertenecen a S.M y la brillante historia es de Monkey Mojo

* * *

><p>Continuación de la Tercera Venganza: Aún Alice<p>

**Alice POV**

Odio a Emmett.

Me cargo hasta un cuarto que estaba completamente vacío, excepto por un computador y una silla.

_Pero Alice,_ me pueden decir, ¿_qué es una insignificante silla comparada con tu fuerza de vampiro?_

Bueno, no puede ser tan simple, ¿cierto? era una silla hecha de un metal muy grueso. Con piezas de metal conectadas a la silla para mantenerme sujeta. Un metal muy fuerte… Creo que ni Emmett podría liberarse de ella.

¿Y la pantalla de la computadora? Sí, es del porte de toda la pared. E incluso no creo que las _hagan _tan grandes.

Con todo eso, la habitación se veía como que era usada por un malvado señor de la guerra para lavarle el cerebro a quien no le obedeciera…

Así que, de todas formas, me amarro con las piezas de metal a la silla. Ahí fue cuando _finalmente_ tuve la visión. Era sobre Emmett apretando un botón 'al azar' de un control a distancia...

"¡NO!" Le grite, "¡EL BOTÓN AL AZAR NO!" Ese botón era una invención más que diabólica. Estoy convencida que fue diseñada exclusivamente para detener mis visiones. Hablando acerca de no decidirse. El botón al azar maneja un equipo electrónico que no se decide, ¡porque ni siquiera tienen una _mente _para decidirse!

Emmett solo se rió entre dientes, presiono el botón y se fue de la habitación, dejándome con las torturas que aparecían en la pantalla. Me prepare para lo peor….y lo peor es lo que obtuve.

* * *

><p>Cada vez nos acercamos mas al final, ahora le toca a Alice u.u<p>

Saludos

Colyflawer


	7. Alice: Tercera Parte

Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío, aun que me encantaría :D, los personajes pertenecen a S.M y la brillante historia es de Monkey Mojo

En este lindo capitulo aparecerán 3 cosas que son necesarias saber, mi Beta Sherlymina se dio la pega de buscar los vídeos para que todos entiendan :D espero que los vean por que de verdad se reirán mas

http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=pqDtpo3uaZE&feature=related

http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=Eo-KmOd3i7s&ob=av2e

http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=dsKO_r76kfQ

* * *

><p>Continuación de la Tercera Venganza: Aun Alice<p>

Vi como la pantalla se desvanecía y aparecía un video de Edward.

El miro hacia la cámara y dijo, "Hola, Alice. Si estas viendo esto, entonces Emmett tuvo éxito en detenerte. Espero que sepas que solo hago esto porque ayudaste a Bella en la destrucción de mi auto" Su barbilla tembló un poco antes de continuar, "¡Eso no fue muy amable!" Se recompuso y dijo, "Así que ahora, me estoy tomando venganza. Jasper no puede salvarte ahora. Él esta un poco… Ocupado. Aquí, ¿por qué no miras?"

Edward se desvaneció y fue remplazado por una transmisión en vivo de lo que parecía ser un set de TV. Había una multitud de personas y tres sillas vacías. Vi como Rose y Edward arrastraban a Jasper hasta la mitad de un grupo de señoras.

Me reí cuando las señoras saltaron sobre Edward y este salió chillando fuera de pantalla.

_¿Esto es lo mejor que tiene? ¿Hacerme ver a Jasper retorcerse por las hormonas de las señoras?_ Pensé.

Pero, por supuesto, En cuanto lo pensé la pantalla se puso negra y Edward regreso.

"Bueno, ahora que sabes que Jasper esta... Seguro... Podemos seguir con tu... Entretenimiento" Dijo con una sonrisa malvada. "Espero que te de tanta alegría como la que tu y Bella me dieron…"

La imagen de él se fue y aparecieron cinco adolescentes. Me estremecí cuando los reconocí. Ellos eran bajados en cuerdas.

Luego empezaron a cantar.

"¡Bye, bye, bye!" Me cantaban.

"¡AHHHH! ¡NO! ¡ESTO NO! ¡TODO MENOS ESTO!" Grite. Pero mis suplicas no fueron respondidas. Ellos seguían cantando. Mientras el video seguía yo estaba cada vez mas confundida. Primero fueron títeres, luego estaban en una caja brillante que me hizo sentir como si tuviera un ataque, luego estaban dentro de un auto siendo perseguidos por una mujer gigante... Pero solo dos de ellos entraban en el auto.

_¿Dónde fueron los otros tres?_ Me pregunte. _Quizás se cayeron del tren. O tal vez la mujer se los comió. Ew._

Suspire aliviada cuando la pantalla se fue a negro nuevamente.

Pero grite de horror cuando volvió a encenderse.

"Oh… Oh, por favor, ¡NO!" grite.

"Hola… Soy Paris..." Dijo la rubia en la pantalla. Me estremecí. Se agacho un poco y luego volvió a aparecer con un pequeño perro en sus manos. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y se sacudía violentamente.

"Este es mi perro… Pero engordo… Así que comprare otro perro…" Decía mientras lanzaba al perro sobre su hombro. Chillo mientras volaba por el aire.

Se quedo mirando al vacío durante unos minutos. Yo podia sentir como mis células cerebrales iban muriendo.

"Bueno... ¡Eso fue sexy…!" Murmuro mientras la pantalla se desvanecía milagrosamente.

La pantalla volvió mostrando un dinosaurio morado gigante cantando a niños inocentes. Eso en si fue bastante aterrador. Pero luego se acerco a la pantalla y dijo, "¡Hola Alice!"

Grite. ¿Como supo mi nombre?

Hablo nuevamente, "Alice, voy a cantarte una canción. Es una canción entretenida. ¡Ha, ha! ¡Canta conmigo Alice! ¡Tú te sabes la canción…! ¡_Había un agujero!"_

"Había un agujero…" Repetí con voz monótona. No lo podia evitar. El me había cantado te quiero…

"_¡En la mitad del jardín!"_ Continuo.

"En la mitad del jardín…" Repetí.

El continuo con la canción hasta que FINALMENTE llego al final.

"¡Y las células de sangre en el corazón, y el corazón en el ave, y el ave en el huevo, y el huevo en el nido, y el nido en la rama, y la rama en el árbol, y el árbol en el agujero, y el agujero en el jardín y la hierba verde crece por todas partes, por todas partes, y la hierba verde crece por todas partes!" Termino y se desvaneció de la pantalla.

"¡SI, LO SE! ¡La hierba verde crece por todas partes! POR TODAS PARTES, TU GRAN PEDAZO MORADO DE —" Fui cortada antes de poder terminar por otro video que apareció en la pantalla.

La pantalla fue remplazada por un hombre viejo vistiendo un suéter, caminando a su casa, cantando. El me pidió que fuera su vecina

"¡SI! ¡YO SERE TU VECINA!" Le grite.

Camino hacia la pared del fondo y se quito el suéter, luego se coloco otro.

"¡No el naranjo! ¡Ponte el suéter azul!" Grite. El me ignoro. Luego camino hasta una banca y se sentó. Se quito sus zapatos y luego se puso otro par. Esto me confunde mucho.

"¿POR QUE? ¿Por qué me atormentas así? ¡Solo quédate con los zapatos puestos! ¿por qué te cambias? ¿POR QUÉ?" Le grite. "Cambie de parecer, ¡eres un loco! ¡NO QUIERO ser tu vecina!" Le dije.

El video termino y apareció uno nuevo.

No tenia idea de que se trataba. Nunca vi algo como esto. Todos los colores que giraban a mí alrededor eran hipnóticos... Y los globos brillantes flotando alrededor haciendo sonidos pfff, ¡Era tan divertido! Bajaron en vainas y sus lindas cabecitas aparecieron… Unos ojos tan grandes... Sus cejas me hipnotizaban...

Al final, una sola palabra fue dicha he hizo que mi felicidad y brillante día, atravesara mi alma…

"¡BOOBAH!"

* * *

><p>Bueno, Edward se las trae con estas venganzas, este es el penúltimo capitulo :( y me da pena saber que ya estamos llegando al fin por que de verdad que he disfrutado traduciendo esto y los momentos de risa fueron increíbles<p>

Saludos

Colyflawer


	8. La Venganza Final

Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío, aun que me encantaría :D, los personajes pertenecen a S.M y la brillante historia es de Monkey Mojo

* * *

><p>Cuarta Venganza: Todos<p>

Y me refiero a todos…

**POV BELLA**

Recuérdenme no volar ningún otro auto.

Aún no puedo creer que Edward le haya hecho eso a Alice. ¿Quien puede ser tan cruel? Me refiero, vamos…. Yo no creo que hayan hecho pasar al Volvo por eso. Y ustedes saben lo que siento sobre los Volvos…..

Sin embargo él aún no creía que fuera suficiente. No lo había visto por días, Él estaba demasiado ocupado arriba construyendo algún dispositivo de tortura. No dejaba que nadie de nosotros se acercara, ni siquiera Emmett. No podíamos preguntarle a Alice. Ella aún se estaba recuperando. Jasper no se apartaba de su lado y se estremecía cada vez que Emmett pasaba por su lado.

Dos días después, estábamos todos en la sala viendo la repetición del show de Jerry Springer. Jasper se había obsesionado con capitulo en particular. El siempre tiene una mirada vidriosa en sus ojos cuando aparece Emmett.

Así que, estábamos todos sentados tranquilamente, cuando de la nada, Edward grita desde el segundo piso, "¡AHORA!"

En ese momento Rose y Emmett saltaron agarrando a Alice y Jasper. Emmett agarro a Jasper y Rose agarro a Alice. ¿Quien me agarra a mí? Nadie, porque no podia oponer resistencia aunque lo hubiese intentado.

Todos desaparecieron por las escaleras hacia arriba, los cautivos iban gritando, mientras yo me quede allí esperando, decidiendo si intentaba escapar o solo subir por mi misma.

Suspire y subí las escaleras. Me dirigí hacías los gritos de protesta de Alice. Aparentemente Edward había hecho ajustes a la sala de tortura. Alice no estaba contenta.

Aunque, puede haber sido porque Emmett estaba sosteniendo su cabeza hacia abajo, pero, ¡hey, llego a ver la habitación que menos le gusta desde un ángulo completamente nuevo!

Camine dentro y vi que en lugar de una pantalla gigante, habían cuatro, de modo que cada pared era básicamente una pantalla gigante. Incluso en el techo y el suelo habían pantallas.

No habían sillas. Ni donde nos amarraran. Estaba a punto de ponerme contenta, pero luego sospeche que debería sospechar… Así que estaba sospechando.

Antes de poder preguntar, la puerta se cerro y Edward se giro hacia nosotros con una mirada un poco loca en sus ojos.

"Así que… Ahora que los tengo a todos aquí, puedo empezar la etapa final de mi ¡VENGANZA!"

Todos quedamos con la boca abierta.

"Emmett, Rose, vamos. No necesito explicarlo. Ellos lo sabrán…" Decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Trato de mover la manilla pero no le funciono.

Frunció el ceño y trato de nuevo.

Aun no se movía.

"Oh, no" Susurro, demasiado aterrorizado como para asustarse.

"Edward…." Emmett dijo precavido. "¿Que hiciste?"

"Um… Creo que no debería haber activado el bloqueo automático…."

"¡¿TU CREES?" Emmett grito. "¡Muévete y déjame intentarlo!" Dijo, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Trato de mover la manilla sin éxito. Luego camino hacia atrás unos pasos y corrió hacia la puerta, embistiéndola con su hombro.

Ni siquiera se movió.

"Oh, Dios mío…..OH, Dios mío…" Rosalie estaba murmurando mientras caminaba de un lado hacia otro.

"Edward, ¿Por qué la puerta no se rompe?" Le pregunto Emmett.

"Esta hecha del mismo material que la silla de Alice. No iremos a ningún lado a menos que la puerta sea abierta desde afuera…" Él murmuro.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la pantalla parpadeo.

Todos gritamos cuando vimos el titulo de la película que estaba a punto de comenzar.

"no es…." Alice murmuro

"Si es" Dijo Edward

_High School Musical, canta y baila_

"¡Oh, por favor no!" Grito Jasper

Resulta que Edward había puesto las películas en repetición.

Si, dije 'películas' con una 's'. Las tres películas de High School Musical se reproducirían sin parar, por días. Incluso Edward se las había arreglado para conseguir la que aún no estaba terminada hasta el momento.

Emmett y Rose estaban sentados contra la muralla, mirando al espacio, cantando silenciosamente la canción que estaba sonando. No podían evitarlo, se había repetido tantas veces que ya estaba grabada en sus cerebros.

Jasper estaba desparramado por el suelo mirando hacia el techo diciendo, "Día tres… Día tres… Día setenta y tres…."

Alice estaba sentada cerca de una de las paredes respondiéndole a cualquier personaje que dijera algo.

Edward tenía sus manos sobre sus orejas, golpeando la cabeza contra la pared y murmurando sobre que la onda disco fue un alivio.

Yo estaba hecha un ovillo meciéndome hacia adelante y atrás, comiendo una bolsa de doritos que Edward había encontrado el primer día, tratando de no sentir nauseas ante la visión de una pelota de baloncesto.

Habíamos perdido toda la esperanza, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió.

"Oh mi" Dijo Esme. "¡Los hemos estado buscando por todas partes! ¿Que están mirando? Suena como si estuvieran matando gatos… Bueno… Supongo, que lo que quiera que sea que hagan… Los voy a dejar en ello…" Dijo mientras comenzaba a cerrar la puerta nuevamente.

En ese minuto fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que nuestro rescate estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta.

"¡NO!" Emmett grito, corriendo hacia Esme.

"¡NO LA CIERRES!" Gritamos el resto de nosotros.

Todos caímos en el pasillo, saboreando el silencio.

"Ah…" suspiro Edward "¿Tregua?"

"SI" todos respondimos.

Entonces Carlisle camino hacia nosotros y nos dijo "¿Que hora es?" (1)

Todos gritamos y corrimos mientras nos miraba confundido.

* * *

><p>What time is it? Es una canción de HSM por eso cuando Carlisle pregunta todos salen corriendo.<p>

Este es el capitulo final, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por todos los RR y todo el apoyo, los favoritos y todo lo demás, espero que lo hayan disfrutado igual que yo, muchas gracias a Sami por el beteo y por todo, por mostrarme esta hermoso historia, saludos a todos y nos vemos en la próxima.

Y pasen por Crazy Game que esta muy wena

Saludos

Colyflawer


End file.
